An electrical connector assembly may include a cable of sheathed electrical wires that terminates on both ends at plugs, a first plug being removably received a first socket mounted on a tractor and the second plug being removably received at a second socket on a trailer. Similarly, a cable with sockets and plugs may join the trailer with an additional trailer. Each socket may include a plurality of male pins that mate with a plurality of female terminals on the plug. The male pins and the female terminals are typically soldered or welded to the metallic ends of the wires in the sheathed cable, and the wires in the tractor or trailer are likewise connected.
The plugs, sockets, and metallic connections, even when the plug and the socket are connected to one another, may be exposed to the environment and therefore susceptible to corrosion and other degrading processes. For example, degradation of the plugs, sockets, and/or metallic connections may be caused by vibrations that are induced by operation of the tractor trailer. Over time, the fit of the plug in the socket may degrade to the point that a lose connection may result in loss of one or more electrical connections between the metallic connections. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for ensuring a secure connection between the plugs, sockets, and metallic connections of a tractor trailer electrical connection assembly.